


The Camping Trip

by AlienCarnivore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCarnivore/pseuds/AlienCarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean-Charles Chapman and Isaac Hempstead-Wright decide to go on a camping trip. An anxious Isaac realizes just how strong his feelings for his friend are and a bottle of wine doesn't help like he assumed it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aliencarnivore
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos if you enjoyed the story! Any constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> Just a heads up, this story has alcohol involved, but it propels the story forward. Sorry if that's not what you're into. Writing this was a little emotional for me as it brought back some unwanted memories, but I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do.
> 
> Also, some tags I added might be pushing it but I can't think of any other way to get people to see this story.

“Isaac, are you gonna help me or not?” Dean-Charles Chapman asked, throwing down the tent poles in frustration. “It’s gonna be dark soon and we still have to set up the tent. I have no idea how to set this up.”

“Seriously? Have you never been camping before?” inquired Isaac Hempstead-Wright, posing for a selfie with a disgruntled Dean standing in the background, messing with the tent poles. “There we go…okay, what’s the…” he trailed off.

Dean was crouched down over the flat tent messing with the poles, his back to Isaac. What Dean seemed unaware of is that his jacket and shirt were running up his back a little bit, exposing the small of his back to Isaac. But that wasn’t all. His pants and boxers were hanging a little low, exposing the very top of his butt crack to Isaac. Isaac was speechless and all he could do was stare at the sight before him, trying to paint a mental picture while he had the time. Dean must’ve noticed something was up, because he stood up and turned around to face Isaac.

“What’s up? Something wrong?” Dean asked, slight concern in his voice.

Isaac shook his head to regather his thoughts. “N-no, sorry, just spaced out for a bit is all. Uhh, let me help you set up the tent.” He went over to pick up the poles to try to occupy his mind.

Dean gave him a puzzled look and lightly shrugged to himself and headed back towards the dismantled tent to assist Isaac. “We may have to head back if we can’t figure this out…but I think I got it,” Dean said as he messed with a pole, connecting the pieces together and sliding it through a sleeve. “I was looking forward to this night, too.”

“Why’s that?” asked Isaac, holding the sleeve straight so the pole could easily slide through. Once it was through the first sleeve he went to the sleeve on the other side to keep that steady as Dean slid it through.

“I managed to get a bottle of Chardonnay for tonight. I figured we could pass it around once we ate the food we brought and were just lying in the tent. If that’s okay, of course,” Dean quickly added, finishing sliding the pole through both sleeves before grabbing the next set of poles and connecting them. “I know you don’t really drink except with some meals. If you don’t want to, it’s cool, but I’m going to have a couple nips myself.”

Isaac’s heart started to race a bit of the thought of possibly getting drunk with his best friend. They had never had the opportunity to do something like that with their schedules and the circumstances in which they hung out. But he knew that if he got drunk, he might blurt something out he didn’t mean to, like his growing affection for his good friend or his curiosity of the other sex.

“Y-yeah, sounds great,” was all Isaac could manage, his stomach feeling a little queasy from the anxiety he was feeling.

 _Why did I have to notice his arse crack?_ thought Isaac, trying to get the picture out of his head. He was having trouble focusing even with the distraction of setting up the tent.  


Dean finished connecting the poles and looked up at him. “Hey, you sure you’re alright? You sound down.”

“I’m just feeling a little hungry is all,” he lied. Maybe it wasn’t a lie, though. Maybe some food would help settle his stomach.

Dean was concerned for his friend and reached over to his bag and grabbed a granola bar, handing it to Isaac. “Just take it easy, man. I can figure this out if you need time to rest.”

That made Isaac feel a little better, knowing that Dean cared about him that much. But then again, he didn’t care about him the way Isaac wanted. With slightly shaky hands, Isaac ripped open the granola bar and started taking bites out of it, eating it fairly quickly. While he ate the bar, Dean slid the other poles through the next two sleeves and secured one end of one into the pole attachment. Isaac eventually felt well enough to help his friend finish setting up the tent, helping to put the poles in the attachments so the tent would stand up, and then shoving the stakes in the ground.

“It’s supposed to be clear and comfortable tonight, we won’t need the rain fly,” Dean explained as he shoved the rain fly into the tent bag and started moving his stuff into the tent, taking the right side. Isaac followed suit, placing his bags on the left side and getting out his sleeping back and pillow.

“I also have torch lantern somewhere in here,” Dean said as he rummaged through his bags. “Ah, here we are. We can set this up when it gets dark.” He peered outside the tent to where the sky was darkening and the sun was disappearing. “Ooor, maybe I should hang this up now just in case I have trouble getting it to stay.”

As Dean set up the lantern, Isaac unzipped the screen flap on the door to let the nice cool air in, which helped him feel a lot better. He then started taking stuff out of his own bag, including his flashlight and the ham and cheese sandwich he brought with him. He wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle food right now, so he put that in one of the front pockets of his bag for later. He took off his shoes and put them in the corner of the tent, took off his glasses, and slid his hands over his face, grunting as he did.

Dean turned his head as he was securing the lantern to the top of the inside of the tent and looked at his friend. “Are you sure you’re okay, dude? You’re behaving strangely.” He finished securing the lantern and turned his body to face his friend. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Isaac exhaled. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just feeling anxious and down at the moment…”

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink, then,” Dean suggested. “It could make you feel worse.”

“No, I wanna. I’ll be fine,” Isaac insisted.

To Isaac’s surprise and relief, Dean didn’t protest, he just said, “Alright, if you say so. Are you gonna eat before we start?”

“I’ll have a bite or so, yeah. We can wait for the sun to completely set before you open the bottle.”

“Alright, if you say so,” Dean said. "Make sure to drink a lot of water so you don't wake up with an overwhelming hangover."

By the time they were done eating, with Isaac eating only half his sandwich, the sun was completely set. Dean facepalmed when he realized he hadn’t opened the wine yet. “Shit, do you mind holding a torch for me outside so I can open this? I’m not gonna risk spilling it in the tent.”

His friend’s forgetfulness made Isaac smile for the first time since they started setting up the tent. “You dumbass,” he joked. “Sure, let’s do it.” He grabbed his flashlight and headed out of the tent, with Dean following, bringing the bottle of wine, a pocketknife, and a corkscrew.

“Thanks, man,” Dean said, shaking his head at his farce. “Alright, so just hold it steady so I can start cutting into the top…yeah, that’s good, hold it right there.” He started lightly cutting into the top, both of them in somewhat awkward silence. He finished opening the bottle without either of them conversing, tossing the cork on the ground outside the tent. They could always discard that later.

“Alright, there we go. Cheers, mate!” exclaimed Dean before putting his lips to the bottle and taking a long sip. “Ahhh, that’s good. Here,” he said, extending the bottle to Isaac.

Isaac grabbed the bottle, examined it for a few seconds, and then suddenly upended it, taking multiple sips, drinking much too fast, eager to forget his issues. Dean quickly snatched the bottle away, some drops spilling on the side of Isaac’s face and onto his jacket.

“Whoa, slow down there, you’re gonna get sick if you drink it like that, mate,” Dean said, wiping away some of the drops that were dripping on the outside of the bottle. “We can get drunk if you want, but you can’t just drink it that fast, man. You gotta take it easy.”

Isaac blushed in embarrassment, but was thankful Dean couldn’t see the redness on his face. “S-sorry, I just got a little carried away. I’ll take it easy,” he promised, as Dean took a couple more sips, swishing the wine around his mouth before swallowing.

“Okay, good,” he said, handing the bottle back to Isaac, who took some much slower sips.

Three quarters of a bottle of wine later, Isaac was noticeably getting tipsy. He started burping a little bit, the wine already getting to him. He didn’t eat that much beforehand, so he was getting drunk quicker than he normally would have, although he didn’t know it. Dean, on the other hand, had a much higher tolerance to alcohol and could still function relatively fine, although he was feeling a buzz coming onto him.

“Let’s go back into the tent, these bugs are starting to bother me,” Dean said, taking the bottle from Isaac who had just had a couple more sips. Isaac waited for Dean to zip open the tent so he could go inside, stumbling a little onto his sleeping bag as he did. Dean followed him in and zipped up the tent, carefully holding the bottle. He turned to Isaac.

“If you spill this in the tent, I’ll kick your arse,“ Dean said with a smile, turning on the lantern so they could see.

Isaac, becoming quite drunk, started to giggle, a little at first, before losing control and going into full-fledged laughter, his face red from the wine, grinning ear to ear. His laughter was contagious and Dean couldn’t stop himself from starting to laugh with him, just enjoying his friend’s company and the time they were having together, away from society and their fans.

Isaac was laughing so hard he accidentally let out a very audible fart, which made both of them start laughing all the harder, gasping for breath, Dean trying his best not to tip over the wine bottle.

“Ah, that’s nasty, mate,” Dean said, wrinkling his nose at the smell, still laughing. “Hurry and hand me some toilet paper, I have to take a shit and this tent needs some airing out.”

Isaac, going back to giggling, handed Dean his flashlight and a roll of toilet paper and Dean handed him the near-empty bottle of wine. “Try not to finish that, I want to get a higher buzz before crashing,” he said as he exited the tent, zipping it up behind him.

Once Dean was gone for about a minute, Isaac’s laughing died down and he was left alone. He took a couple little sips of the Chardonnay and looked up at the stars through the top of the tent. It was a very pleasant night. Not too hot, not too cold, and the slight breeze was just perfect. Isaac carefully put down the bottle and took off his jacket. He picked up the bottle again and stared at it, his head swimming from the drink. He then remembered why he wanted to drink so much in the first place.

The drink not helping to stifle his emotions, Isaac found his eyes starting to water at the thought of the unrequited affection he had for Dean. Dean liked him a lot, he knew, but just as a friend, he was sure of that. He wanted to see what was under Dean’s clothing, to feel his bare skin on his, to taste his lips and tongue, to…

Isaac upended the bottle, gulping down what wine he could, his eyes starting to water more, causing tears to fall down his face. When he needed to stop for breath, Isaac could feel himself getting drunker, his head completely swimming. He fell back onto his sleeping bag, everything starting to spin a bit, clutching the almost-empty wine bottle.

Eventually, Dean returned to the tent, tossing the toilet paper to Isaac’s side. He saw that the bottle only had a couple sips left in it and saw the dried tears on Isaac’s face. He zipped up the tent and sat down next to his friend.

“Hey, man, tell me what’s going on. You’re not okay, don’t tell me you are. You’re drunk and you’re sad, that’s not a good combination. Here, let me take that from you.” He snatched the bottle away from Isaac and finished it so Isaac couldn’t drink anymore. He laid it down in a corner of the tent and scooted closer to Isaac. Isaac couldn’t look at Dean directly.

Isaac was definitely drunk, and couldn’t stop himself from saying, “I…I think I’m…” he stopped to wipe his face, more tears starting to slide down. “I think I’m falling in love…with you…”

That is definitely not the kind of answer Dean expected. His eyes widened in shock and he was at a loss for words. But it seemed Isaac wasn’t done.

“Y-you’re the…best friend I’ve had…my entire life,” Isaac managed, his speech a little slurred. “You’re…everything I’ve ever wanted in some…in someone. You and I have gotten…so close. I didn’t love…love you at first, but I’ve been…lonely lately a-a-and seeing you always so happy and knowing what you want…I don’t…I…I was fine earlier, but I caught a g-glimpse of your a-arse crack earlier and it just brought on this…anxiety…knowing that I could n-never have you. I…I’m so sorry, Dean…I’m so damned sorry…I just made th-things c-complicated between us…” he trailed off, wiping his eyes again and turning to face away from Dean.

Dean took a little longer to absorb what Isaac had just told him because he was drunk as well, but once it had finished clicking with him, he felt so sorry for his friend. He had no idea that he was having such an effect on Isaac, to the point where he would inadvertently cause him to cry in front of him. He had never seen his friend cry before. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was the sympathy he felt, or maybe it was feelings he never knew he had. Dean wasn’t in the state of mind to figure out why he did what he did next.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Isaac, putting one leg on either side of Isaac. Isaac turned his head to look at him and Dean took one of his thumbs and gently wiped away a tear from Isaac’s face. He then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his friend’s. Isaac responded clumsily, but he definitely responded. He exhaled heavily through his nose and continued to kiss Dean. Dean stroked Isaac's cheeks with his thumbs, gently caressing the skin as Isaac wrapped an arm around Dean's neck, pulling him closer to him. Their lips pressed even tighter together, Dean gingerly ran his tongue between Isaac's lips. Isaac immediately opened his mouth and Dean proceeded to invade his mouth with his tongue. He touched his tongue to Isaac's, coaxing moans out of both of them, before wrapping his tongue around Isaac's and sucking gently. Isaac let out a fairly loud sound that seemed more like a whimper than a moan. The hand that wasn't around Dean's neck went to the back of his head, trying to get Dean even closer to him as he expertly pleased his mouth.

Dean stopped sucking on Isaac's tongue and explored his mouth, running his tongue over the roof and behind Isaac's teeth. He could taste the wine they drank. He withdrew his tongue from Isaac's mouth and gently nibbled on his bottom lip, the muscle caught between his teeth as Isaac was completely helpless against him, completely at Dean's mercy. Suddenly, Dean bit down a little harder on Isaac's lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that the lip would definitely get kiss-swollen. Isaac gasped and threaded his skinny fingers through Dean's hair, nails slightly digging into the scalp. It hurt a little, but Dean let his friend do as he wished as long as the pain didn't become unbearable.

He let Isaac's bottom lip go free and started planting kisses on his lips, letting their lips rest together for a couple seconds before letting them separate, only to go right back to where they were. He planted his lips onto Isaac's and, never breaking the kiss, unzipped his jacket and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. He felt Isaac’s hands travel to the bottom of his shirt and start feeling the small of his back as Dean began to grind his hips into Isaac’s crotch as Isaac spread his legs. Dean broke the kiss and quickly took off his shirt, exposing his wonderfully muscled torso to Isaac. He then lifted up Isaac’s shirt and Isaac lifted his arms so Dean could pull it off of him.

Dean bent down and kissed Isaac’s left nipple, still grinding his hips into Isaac’s crotch, eliciting loud groans from Isaac who was experiencing absolute bliss. Dean used his left hand to begin lightly pinching and twisting Isaac’s other nipple, his right arm being used to hold himself up. Isaac’s hands went to Dean’s soft blond hair and started threading through it, moaning his name as Dean continued to pleasure him.

Dean stopped playing with Isaac’s torso and went to Isaac’s feet, where he pulled off his socks for him,lightly kissed his big toes and then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Isaac lifted up his hips and Dean slid off Isaac’s jeans in one fell swoop, leaving Isaac in only his boxer briefs with a fairly big bulge in the middle. Dean smirked at the bulge and then palmed Isaac’s crotch, causing Isaac to arch his back and gasp.

“Aah...fuck…Dean, p-please,” Isaac begged as Dean gave him a squeeze, causing Isaac to squeal, head swimming with the wine he drank.

Dean yanked down Isaac’s boxer briefs, allowing Isaac’s 6 ½ inch member to stand up. He shaved his pubes every now and then just in case he hooked up with somebody, so there was little pubic hair present. Dean wasted no time. He bent down and licked Isaac’s shaft, causing Isaac to elicit sounds of euphoric pleasure, clutching onto the top of his sleeping bag and biting his lip as Dean soaked Isaac’s cock with his saliva.

He then went lower to Isaac’s balls and gave his entire scrotum a lick before taking one of his balls into his mouth, being careful not to hurt him.

“Dean,” Isaac gasped, his hands once again finding Dean’s hair, “D-do something, p-p-please.” He began to curl his toes and move his feet around from the pleasure Dean was giving him.

Dean clumsily moved his head up and licked the underside of the head of Isaac's cock before taking it into his mouth, the pre-cum landing on his taste buds. Dean gently sucked on the head before taking a deep breath and sliding most of Isaac’s length into his mouth, making sure not to hurt Isaac with his teeth, before he felt it hit the back of his throat. He began to bob his head up and down slowly, a hand on Isaac’s thigh, rubbing his skin, the other caressing his balls as he sucked Isaac off.

Isaac couldn’t control himself and forcefully pushed Dean’s head down further onto his cock, causing Dean to gag and cough. Dean took Isaac out of his mouth and coughed a bit. “Take *cough* take it easy, mate, you almost made me puke.”

Isaac felt ashamed and his face reddened even more. “S-s-sorry, I didn’t m-mean to…”

Dean was stern with his friend. “If you want me to do this, you have to try to relax or I’m not going to do it.” Before Isaac could respond, he bent down and took him again into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down continuously. Isaac, realizing how precarious the situation apparently was, bit his lip to try to rein himself in and gently put his hands on the back of Dean’s head.

He felt Dean’s soft hair and this time gently helped move his friend’s head up and down. Dean couldn’t get all of Isaac’s length into his mouth nor was he going to try to, so he settled for roughly 5 inches of it, going up and down for about a minute before Isaac started to grip his hair tighter and lift his hips into Dean’s mouth.

“G-god, I-I’m gonna…” Isaac shrieked and ignoring what Dean said earlier, forced Dean to take more of his cock, causing it to hit his gag reflex and push a little past it. Dean barely had time to prepare himself for the spurts of semen that suddenly appeared in his mouth and down his throat, gagging from the sensation and sputtering a bit, causing some to drip out of his mouth and down the side of Isaac’s shaft. Once Isaac was done with his load, Dean pulled him out of his mouth and curiously smacked his lips.

Dean decided that he wasn’t a big fan of tasting sperm and reached over to the roll of toilet paper he threw onto Isaac’s side of the tent earlier. He ripped off a huge piece and wiped his mouth and chin with it before beginning to clean up Isaac’s length.

Isaac was breathing heavily, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, his chest rising up and down as he tried to catch his breath from the exertion. After he cleaned up Isaac, Dean threw the toilet paper in a garbage bag he brought with him and looked at his friend.

He was clearly too drunk to do much besides lay there, but Dean wanted to get his pleasure as well. He took off his shoes and socks and discarded his own jeans and underwear, baring himself before his friend. Isaac raised his head to look at his friend’s naked lower half, eyes planted on Dean’s impressive 7 inch cock with no pubic hair to disturb it. Dean was no virgin, so he made it a point to shave off his pubic hair to increase his chances of getting his dick sucked and getting laid, but he figured with his fan base, few girls would care.

Dean began to jack himself off with a wad of toilet paper nearby. He turned around, exposing his back and ass to Isaac. His ass was very fit and smooth and Isaac wanted to squeeze and kiss it so badly. Despite being quite drunk, he relented from doing so and blurted out, “P-please f…f-fuck me, Dean.”

Dean turned to his friend, saw how drunk he was, and shook his head. “You’re drunk, Isaac. You don’t know what you’re asking me to do. You don’t get your virginity back.”

Isaac shook his head quickly. “I-I know I’m f-f-fucking drunk, that was the…whole point. To forget…but I re-remember now. Please, man…” He started to tear up, his emotions acting up.

Dean closed his eyes, tried to think clearly, failed, and said, “Fine, but it’s gonna hurt unless I prepare you. Lift your legs.” He headed over towards his friend.

Isaac grabbed onto the back of his thighs and lifted them up, exposing his hole to Dean. Dean took a second to admire it before gathering up as much saliva as he could and spitting on his hand. He spread his spit on his fingers and went forward on his knees so he was right in front of Isaac. He took his index finger and, with a little push, inserted it in Isaac.

Isaac opened his mouth and moaned a bit as Dean’s finger started to go deeper and deeper into his ass. He inadvertently squeezed down on Dean’s finger and Dean couldn’t believe how warm and tight his friend was. He began to slowly work his finger in and out of his friend, Isaac’s mouth seemingly stuck open in drunken stupor. Once he felt Isaac loosening a bit, he inserted his middle finger into him as well and started working both fingers in and out. Dean eventually figured Isaac was loose enough and removed his fingers.

He spat on his hand again and covered his cock in his spit, getting the head nice and slick. He scooted forward and lined himself up with his friend. “Push out like you have to shit…but please try not to actually do it or I’m done.”

Isaac started giggling and did as his friend told him to, pushing out so his friend could insert himself easier. With a little push, Dean popped the head of his length into Isaac, causing Isaac to gasp and wince in a little pain. Dean grabbed onto Isaac’s legs and held them up so he could go into Isaac a little easier. Isaac proceeded to wrap his arms around Dean’s shoulders, nails digging into them harshly, trying to work through the pain. Dean let his friend do as he wanted and, after waiting for a minute or so, pushed his hips forward so more of his thick length could go into Isaac’s ass.

“Your arse is so…fucking tight,” Dean managed, focusing on not climaxing right away. Eventually, he got deep enough to where he must have hit Isaac’s prostate, because Isaac yelped. Dean couldn’t stand to wait anymore and thrust his hips out and back in. Being no stranger to sex, Dean had no problem beginning to grind into his friend.

He started off slow, taking a second between his thrusts, but he made sure to go as deep as he could without causing obvious pain to Isaac. He couldn’t fit all of himself in Isaac’s ass, but 5 inches was enough. He looked at his friend’s face and they looked right at each other as Dean began to pick up his pace a tiny bit. Isaac’s hands traveled down to Dean’s ass and held his firm cheeks, which encouraged Dean to start really pounding him, beginning to grunt with his thrusts as he thrust in and out, rubbing his friend’s legs as he took his virginity.

Dean found Isaac’s prostate again and focused on doing quick thrusts there, causing Isaac to moan and dig his fingers into the soft and muscled skin of Dean’s ass. Dean began panting as he worked on getting his friend off again and it must have gotten too much for Isaac to bear because he removed a hand from Dean’s ass and started fisting his cock. Within seconds, Dean witnessed large spurts of cum erupt out of Isaac's cock, landing on his chest, neck and a little on the bottom of his chin as Isaac experienced what would have to have been his strongest orgasm in memory.

Dean began pounding into Isaac as hard as he could, palms beginning to sweat from clutching onto Isaac’s leg hair and sweat beginning to form on his face. He was going so fast Isaac began to moan every time he thrust into him. He could hear his balls slapping against Isaac every time he went into him.

He began to feel a buildup of pressure in his balls. He continued pounding into his friend and with a moan, thrust as deep into him as he could, causing Isaac to wince a little, and came hard into his ass. Isaac could feel his anal cavity get coated with Dean’s semen over and over as Dean unloaded into him. Dean thrust his hips into Isaac a couple more times before collapsing. Dean rested his head on his friend’s semen-coated chest, breathing heavily and in somewhat of a daze.

He looked up at his friend and Isaac bent his head down and kissed him lightly, both breathing heavily onto each other’s faces and Dean could smell the wine on Isaac’s breath. He slowly pulled out of his friend and soon after he did, Isaac could feel Dean's seed start to drip out of him.

Dean took some toilet paper and started to gently wipe Isaac’s ass, getting the toilet paper more and more soaked with semen as more dripped out of him. He took a new wad and finished wiping his friend before grabbing some more toilet paper and wiping down Isaac’s chest, neck, and chin. He noticed he got some semen on himself when he collapsed onto Isaac’s chest and wiped that off too. He discarded the toilet paper and looked at Isaac.

Isaac was sweating, still panting hard, and all he could manage was a tearful smile. He then laid his head back on his pillow where he would very quickly pass out.

 _I can’t believe we just did that. Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Dean thought, wiping off the sweat on his face with the toilet paper.

He turned Isaac’s body a bit and brought the top of his sleeping bag from underneath him before covering his friend with it.

His “friend.”

Tomorrow would be very interesting, he knew. He got into his own sleeping bag after discarding the toilet paper roll and just sat there for a while.

Dean turned his head and saw the wine bottle inches away from his face. He picked it up, looked at it, and threw it into the garbage bag with some force before turning off the lantern, laying down, and closing his eyes, not being able to fall asleep right away despite being drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr for anybody that wants to fanboy about Isaac or Dean: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aliencarnivore


End file.
